A TRUE LOVE FOR SKY
by lttlelola
Summary: Writen as a birthday present,for Jo. basically,Sky's and syd are best friends, and Syd plays match maker.


**_A true love for Sky._**

Authors Note- Okay, this story was written as a gift for **Crimson-Ranger's**, birthday. I promised him I'd have the first chapter up in time and here it is. ENJOY! Oh you know I don't own anything mentioned that you recognized, I don't even own the guy who's Sky's ex, sadly the guy actually exists, (not from lack of wishing! And the break up and convo actually happened. Of course I used a lot more colorful language and didn't just walk away at the end.)

Chapter 1- Reunion, old flames, and a warning.

Sky Tate sat in his dorm room of SPD, reading the letter he'd gotten from Sydney Drew. They were best friends growing up, then a year after Sky's dad had died she had moved away. The letter Sky'd received from her told him she was moving back, and like Sky, was joining SPD. He was thrilled, he'd finally have someone at SPD who understood him. Sky looked up at a knock on his door, "Come in."

Sky waited as the doors slid back and revealed a petite Blonde girl. Sky was confused, who was this girl and how did she get into SPD? The blonde girl gave Sky an incredulous look, "Schuyler Christopher Tate! Don't you dare tell me you don't recognize your best friend!" the girl had her hands on her hips and looked every bit the part of a spoiled princess. Sky still looked confused, this girl couldn't be Syd, for one she was cute, had great fashion sense, and besides Syd wasn't supposed to arrive for at least two weeks. "Sky! Hello? It's me! I arrived early! Daddy, wanted to get everyone settled at home, after all it's been locked up for over 10 years. It was really musty, you know the kind of smell you get in attics? Kinda like that but…ahh! Okay. Okay, I need to breathe hon!" Syd gasped patting Sky on the back to get him to let her out of the bear hug he'd engulfed her in.

Once Sky had set her down, Syd frowned. "Well it's about time you welcomed me! Who did you think I was? That pop singer everyone loved when we were kids?"

Sky smiled, "No I didn't think you were Britney Spears. You just had me confused for a minute, you look different."

Syd eyed Sky, "you've got to be kidding me? You honestly thought I'd be the same? Didn't you pay attention to the letters?"

Sky looked at Syd, taking in her appearance, "I expected you to look different, but not this different. I mean, your hair, and your clothes, they actually look good together, is that a NO BOUNDRIES top?"

Syd raised her eyebrows, then nodded, "Hmm, it makes sense now. So when in the 12 years we haven't seen each other?" Sky looked confused, and opened his mouth, only to have his response, said by Syd, "when what? What are you talking about Syd?" Syd glared at him, "So exactly when were you planning on telling me you were gay? When I got your wedding invitation?"

Sky managed a weak smile, "I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to put it in a letter or say it as soon as you walked in the door." Sky looked up, "How'd you know anywise?"

Syd smiled, "Woman's intuition." At Sky's doubtful look, she laughed, "You recognized the designer of my top. By company. That's unusual for guys, plus I had a suspicion when you mentioned my hair." Syd put down her purse and looked around the room, "Wow, you really have changed, since when were you neat?"

Sky shrugged, "Hey you wanna go see the common room?" Sky asked holding his hand towards the door. Syd shrugged and walked out into the hallway, still talking. Sky rolled his eyes as he shut the door, _'jeez, what'd she do for the past 12 years work on swallowing a record player?' _Sky smiled at Syd and led her

down the hallway to the common room. This was going to be a long day.

About three hours later, Sky was on the verge of nursing a killer headache. After he'd shown Syd around SPD, they gone walling, seeing places where they used to hangout, their old school, catching up, basically everything you and your best friend would do after 12 years of not seeing each other. Sky was glad to. Really he was, but Syd was driving him crazy! She kept going off in mid sentence about a cute a top was or a skirt, or a dog, a guy could only take so much.

"Hey Sky?"

Silently Sky cursed her, he was having a really good daydream and his headache was almost gone. They'd stopped for coffee and sat in the park, Sky was currently lying back on the grass with his hands covering his eyes from the sun. "Yes Syd?" Sky propped himself up removing his hands and looking at her.

Syd was staring at something across the park. "um why does that guy keep staring at you?"

Sky followed her gaze, and cursed. "Come on Syd lets go." Sky got up and reached his hand out for Syd.

Syd took it and the two started walking out of the park. "Hey Sky, wait, what's going on? You know him?"

Syd asked when they'd gotten out of the park, and Sky had finally stopped dragging her.

"You could say that. He's my ex." Sky ground out, clearly not happy about seeing the guy.

Syd frowned and looked down the street, "Well I hope it wasn't a breakup, he's coming right towards us."

Sky turned, not believing her and cursed again. Syd was right, coming towards them was a tall thin guy with brown hair, and unusually sexy brown eyes, eyes that for three years Sky had gotten himself lost in.

"hey Sky what's up?" the guy said stopping in front of them.

Sky glared, "What the hell do you want Nathan?"

Syd looked at Sky in shock, she'd heard him curse before but never when he was talking to someone, they were always muttered under his breath, this really must have been a bad breakup.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Sky bit his lip to keep from using his power, although he'd love nothing more than to block this guy. Nathan put his hand on Sky's arm. Sky jerked away finally responding, "What on earth could we have to talk about now that you didn't want to talk about a few weeks ago?" Sky questioned, in a calm voice, "oh wait, I know, you want talk about, why you cheated on me? Or maybe you want to talk about why you said you didn't even care I was hurt?" Sky stated, confusing Syd, _'a minute ago he was ready to kill the guy and now he's calm? After being cheated on? What is he a robot?'_ Sky smiled, and Syd's eyes widened, _'oh crap.'_

"No wait I know now, you wanted to talk about how after 3 years, you think you know a person, and all of a sudden, they prove you wrong. How said person could have fooled everyone around them, for 3 years. How they, could have gone from missing the other, to hating them in under a minute. Am I close?" Sky asked smiling sweetly, with Syd pulling his arm. "As far as I'm concerned, _Nat," _Sky used the name he had once used as an endearment, pleased it came out sounding disgusting, and hated. "We have absolutely nothing to talk about, now or ever. Cause, you died a slow and horrifying death, that day, you sorry excuse for a human being." Sky grabbed Syd again and stormed off.

Sky had calmed a bit once they reached Syd's dorm room, "Listen Syd, I'm really sorry you had to deal with that this afternoon."

Syd smiled, "hey it's no prob. we all go through that at least once. I'm just glad you didn't start crying." She teased.

Sky laughed, "uh, no, no tears. I didn't cry then and I'm not going to now."

"you never cried once?"

"nope, every time I think about it I just get pissed."

Syd smiled. "That's great! I wish alt of my other friends were like that. You know my best friend when I moved was gay, he never cried over his heinous break up either. You guys would really get along."

Sky frowned, and hugged Syd, "I love you, you're like my sister, but don't try to fix me up, or I'll have to hurt you." He said smiling and waving as Syd's door shut.

Back in his own dorm room Sky was lying down reflecting on the events of the day. He was glad to finally have someone at SPD who understood him. Really he was. So why did he have a feeling that all of his problems were just beginning?

Post note- okay I never planned on putting the confrontation scene in between Sky and his ex, nor did I plan on it basically being a gay version of what I went through this afternoon with my ex and my friends, or for the breakup to be exactly like ours was. I just started typing and well there you go, basically the guy was supposed to be named Brian, and after a few months decide he wasn't gay and dumps Sky. As you can see… that's not how it came out, oh well, it explains his to come hesitancy in getting involved again. I promise this will lead to slash eventually. If I can piece together the ideas for it. anyway Happy Birthday Jo!


End file.
